Machines of this kind constitute a substantial danger for their environment and especially for persons because of their great weight and their self-propelled capability. The operator of the machine is especially in danger because the machine is hand-guided. For example, when the machine is traveling in a rearward direction, the operator can easily be caught beneath the machine by stumbling or falling.
For the above reasons, safety measures have to be taken with respect to the machine which can prevent any undesired movement of the machine and preclude a continuation of travel in the presence of irregularities especially as they apply to the operator.
In view of the foregoing considerations, which have already led to regulations in various countries, it is necessary that a self-propelled, hand-guided machine of this kind be equipped with a deadman's handle and appropriate safety measures with respect to rearward travel thereof.